


Until The Sweat Falls Down

by korynn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: jared walks in after misha's left for the night, finding a used, tied up jensen (misha's had his fun but left him hanging), jared knows just how to finish him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Sweat Falls Down

The noises that had gone on for nearly three hours should've tipped Jared off that Misha hadn't  _just_ had a roll with his boyfriend. He was used to Misha's box of toys coming with him whenever he called Jensen up and asked if he could "come by", but tonight was a bit different.

Misha left but Jensen never wandered out.

Jared should know better.

He really should.

So expecting anything less than a whimpering, fucked out mess that would be Jensen, writhing on the plug that seemed to be no real relief at all, strapped down and sense-deprived, was a faraway dream. The gag ring in his mouth made Jared's skin flush, because those plump lips seemed almost mocking stretched around leather and steel.

Kneeing his way up to straddle Jensen, he peeled the blindfold off with one hand, the other petting up and down a quivering side. "Someone was feeling generous tonight, weren't they?" He'd murmur as he took in more of the bits and pieces keeping Jensen at the brink, including a pretty little cock ring Jared had been on the receiving end quite a few times. Misha was a genius, especially when it came to making Jensen lose his voice. He had a knack for finding buttons you wouldn't know you had.

God, he was so glad for their blue-eyed sometimes lover. Their sex would've never left tasting of vanilla.

Grinning wide when Jensen's eyes finally focused up on him, he'd lean down to lick at that stretched out mouth, fighting down his smirk when Jensen whimpered in response, arching up and twisting his hips.

"I'm sure as hell ain't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth....but you look like you have another round in you before you'll need to come." Plucking at the ankle braces, unbuckling them and forcing Jensen's quivering legs further apart even as he leaned down on his elbows to slowly work the plug out.

"Hold him in for me, baby. I wanna taste." Mouthing at the rim as he tilted Jensen's hips up, Jared kept his laugh to himself as come dribbled out anyways, tonguing it up instead and sliding two fingers in to see just how bad Jensen had been used tonight. "Oh, he had a couple in him too, didn't he? You're gonna have bruises, aren't you?" Rubbing wide palms up and down the back of Jensen's thighs, he'd lick out the rest of Misha's come with grin intact.

Unable to not laugh when Jensen's moans went growly and an ankle nudged at his hip, toes curling into the flannel of his PJ bottoms and tugging. "Okay, okay. I'd love to eat you out all night, and you would too, but I'll be nice..." Shoving pants down and pulling off his shirt with one hand, the other scissoring at Jensen's hole, he shimmied up to press a kiss and nibble at his mouth down to his jaw, gently pulling the gag out afterwards.

"You good?"

"Fuckin' get in me," Jensen would rasp out, practically forcing himself on Jared's cock, moans muffled against Jared's shoulder as he slipped right in.

"Oh, aren't you just a little cockslut tonight?"

"Shut-god, Jared, forgot how-" Cutting himself off by biting down on the inside of Jared's bicep, muffling the scratchy scream that came with him coming in bursts and spasms, cock ring slipped off when Jared had him distracted. Sliding his hands up slowly, raising goosebumps, from thighs to his still tied wrists, Jared would hold him there for leverage as he got his last few thrusts in, mixing his come with what little of Misha's that might be left and huffing as Jensen jerked again, an aftershock from over-simulation.

"Let's not do that again for a while, I think my nerves are shot." Barely audible, bruised lips rubbed against the bright red bite mark and green eyes dimmed as exhaustion took over, post orgasm cutting all his strings loose and making him jello-limbed.

"Maybe next time, Misha'll be in your place....or maybe even me."

"Mmmm..."

Smiling, slipping out and to his feet, a gentle kiss on Jensen's temple getting no reaction, Jared knew his next words would fall on deaf ears.  
"Happy birthday, Jensen."

Not that he minded.


End file.
